


hand over your body

by humanveil



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Power Play, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Don’t move.”





	hand over your body

**Author's Note:**

> I know a submissive Elliot isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but the idea hit and wouldn’t leave me alone, so here it is. The setting is ambiguous so the nature of their relationship is entirely up to you. Enjoy!

“Don’t move,” Olivia says, and she’s using that voice: gentle but firm, soothing with something darker simmering beneath it. Her words are an order, a  _command_ , and it’s one she knows he’s going to follow. One he’s going to cling to. 

Her apartment is dark, the bedroom lit only by the flickering lights that filter in from outside. On the bed, Elliot is cast in shadows. His back is propped against pillows and his arms lie on either side of his body, hands resting with the palms down, fingertips denting her sheets. He’s looking at her, staring at her. The clear blue of his eyes almost reflective when the light hits. Olivia smiles, quick and subtle, and leans down to kiss him gently. Her lips grazing his in a slow drag of her mouth. 

She’s been waiting for this. Waiting for him to ask, to initiate. She knows Elliot well enough now that she can see it coming, can spot the signs: increased irritability, a worsened temper, the rigid way he carries himself. All things anyone else would miss, she thinks. Things that can be tucked away as part of his personality. But Olivia knows better—knows that it’s him fighting this urge. Knows what it must take for the man who never caves to finally give in. 

“Okay?” she asks against his skin. Her hand trails down slowly, fingertips brushing over the hard lines of his torso, his waist. She’s straddling him, her knees planted on either side of his legs, but she’s careful not to touch him yet. Is hovering. Teasing. 

She likes to draw it out. Knows that it drives him mad. 

Elliot nods beneath her, lips parting to whisper a confirmation, and Olivia nods back. Drags her nails against his abdomen in a light scratch. 

“I mean it,” she says. Reaches between them to curl her hand around his cock, slide her palm up across his shaft. It’s slow—torturously so. “Move and I’ll stop.” 

His jaw is clenched. Olivia can see the minuscule move of muscle in the dark, and she knows he wants to resist. That the instinct to  _fight_  is burnt right down into his very core. But he nods, listens. 

 _Obeys_. 

It would be easier to tie him down, Olivia thinks. Cuffs, rope, anything. But it would be  _too_  easy, and that isn’t what this is about. She knows this isn’t about sex for Elliot, for either of them. That this is about power, about control: gaining it and giving it up. And this—making him stay still by sheer force of will, creating a situation that has him both in control and utterly submissive—it’s the whole point of doing it in the first place. She knows Elliot could break out from under her easily. That he could overpower her if he really wanted.

It’s part of the challenge not to. 

“Good.” It’s murmured, a little reassuring. She lifts herself up, leans forward to kiss him again as she positions his cock beneath her; her mouth swallowing the groan that crawls its way up his throat as she slides down. Engulfs him.

Olivia stays still at first. Not because she needs to, but because she likes to watch. Likes to see every little movement, every twitch of muscle as he battles with himself. She can hear him swallow, can _feel_ the restless energy. Knows the effort it takes for Elliot not to reach out and grab her, to buck up into her, to pull her down by her hips and fuck her. It’s a power rush—has her lower abdomen clenching with arousal. Has her throbbing around his cock.

When she does finally move, it’s a slow rock of her hips. A gentle sway that builds a rhythm, builds momentum. Until she’s moving quickly, thighs shaking and room filling with the sound of skin on skin as she rides him. Her eyes open and locked on Elliot’s as the two of them blend together as one.

He stays put, like she’d known he would. The fight is still there, bubbling beneath the surface, evident in every twitch of muscle, every tiny jerk of his body. But he listens to what she tells him. Restrains himself and lets her take control.

She doesn’t let him come until after she already has, until he all but begs her for it: the quiet, breathy _please_ sending a spike of something white-hot and inexplicably arousing through her. Olivia watches, works him through it. She’s never gotten used to the sight, to the beauty of it. Still loves to see his body still—the split-second moment where it’s as if he only knows pleasure. Where the tension drains from his body and he’s left looking sated.

She eases off him carefully, after, and he reaches for her then. Pulls her down to kiss her, hold her. The command not to touch no longer in play. Olivia settles into it, still catching her breath.

He looks more relaxed than she’s seen for weeks

“Better?” she asks quietly, and Elliot exhales against her skin. His breath a light tickle as he nods.

“Yeah,” he says, breathes. He doesn’t say it, but she can hear the _thank you_ on the tip of his tongue.

She’ll have to move in a minute—needs to clean up—but for now, she relaxes against his side. Lays with him while they both come down from their high.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/elliotoiivia) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
